One Day She Will Tell You That She's Had Enough
by Pianist827
Summary: Inspired by the oneshot 'I Hate You' by haruxMCRxtobi Set to the song Face Down by red jumpsuit apparatus. Kagome is in an abusive relationship with Kouga, who will help her get over the pain caused by her abusive boyfriend? Inuyasha of course! Please R


One Day She Will Tell You That She's Had Enough

based off of the story 'I Hate You' by haruxMCRxtobi

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha Characters, and the basic plot of this oneshot was not originally my Idea. I added a prologue to the story to explain the role of Inuyasha in more detail than in the original story, and made it so that the story was based off of the song 'Face Down in the Dirt' by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. **

**Prologue**

During Highschool, Kagome had become a very good friend of InuYasha's. He was considered a geek, though she never understood why because he was so sweet, caring, and nice. InuYasha, like every other guy in the school, quickly developed a crush on Kagome.

**Hey girl you know you drive me crazy**

**One look puts the rhythm in my hand.**

The one thing that really confused InuYasha was why Kagome liked hanging out with him. She was pretty, nice, popular, and basically everyone in school wanted to be her friend. Even though she had the opportunity to hang out with every other guy in the school, she had chosen him to hang out with.

**Still I'll never understand why you hang around**

**I see what's going down.**

Unknown to him was the fact that Kagome had once entertained thoughts of becoming his girlfriend, but those thoughts ended as soon as the most popular guy in school asked her out. His name was Kouga and every girl in the school wanted to go out with him. As soon as she started dating Kouga, she stopped hanging out with Inuyasha. For some reason, whenever she wanted to hang out with him he was never available.

Little did she know that InuYasha had been threatened by Kouga to stay away from Kagome. InuYasha was heart-broken when he heard the news that Kagome was going out with Kouga. Staying away from Kagome was really hard, and in the beginning he would sneak small conversations in with her in the hallway. He was usually caught talking to her by Kouga's friends, who would beat him up after school whenever they saw this, so he eventually stopped talking to her altogether. However, just because he stopped talking to her didn't mean he stopped considering her a friend.

After dating for almost 3 years, Kagome and Kouga decided to move in together. She thought that, since he had been so good to her while their dating, he would treat her just as well if they moved in together. Boy was she wrong. Kouga soon became an alcoholic and he constantly had a bottle of booze in his hand, he even had periods where he would be gone for days at a time. His drinking caused him to become abusive, and Kagome evnetually because a walking bruise.

**Cover up with make up in the mirror**

Kagome was threatened constantly by Kouga, and eventually she was forbidden to leave the house. Kouga disconnected all of the phones, so that she couldn't call the cops, and had friends of his watch their house whenever he was away, so that he would know if she left the house or had someone come over. Whenever he was sober, he would swear that he would never beat her again and would claim that he loved her more than anything. This confused the hell out of Kagome, who didn't know whether to believe the drunken Kouga or the Sober Kouga.

**Tell yourself it's never gonna happen again**

**You cry alone and then he swears he loves you**

The story begins after Kouga comes home from his last drunken stay at his friends house, which had started three days before as a simple birthday party.

The Story

"Kagome, you lazy bitch, get up off of your ass up and come in here." Kouga yelled from their bedroom. Kagome sighed and made her way to the bedroom, only to be greeted by a hard smack to her face. "I'm only gone for three fucking days and I come back to this shithole?!" he screamed, obviously pissed off. Kagome shivered and looked at the bedroom. Some of her clohes littered the floor and the bed was unmade, other than that it was relatively clean. However, Kouga was going insane over it.

**Do you feel like a man**

**When you push her around?**

"I'm sorry, Kouga. I didn't mean to…." She was cut off by him grabbing her hair and pulling it roughly.

"Excuse me Bitch, did you say sorry? Well sorry doesn't always cut it. I'm sick of this shithole, which only a lazy ass like you could find acceptable." He said before slapping her hard again on the same cheek as before, This time it was followed up by him shoving her into the wall behind her. Her head smacked against the wall and she slowly slid down the wall to the floor, leaving a trail of blood on the wall.

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

She leaned against the wall, not sure whether she should hold her bleeding skull or her bruising cheek. Finally fed up with his abuse, Kagome screamed, "Kouga! You're being so unfair! You blame every one of your fucking problems on me! I am stuck here in the house to cook and clean while you go get drunk with your friends and disappear for days at a time!" Using the wall for support, Kagome slowly rose from the floor to glare at Kouga.

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**

He growled, grabbed her and pushed her into the wall again. "You know what Kagome!? You just completely crossed the line! Nobody talks to me like that!" he punched her in the shoulder, making her gasp from pain and shock.

_He punched me...he never punches me...he only pushes and slaps me. _She felt tears welling in her eyes. "I hate you" she said under her breath while she balled her hands into fists at her sides and looked down at the floor. She couldn't stand to look into his eyes right now, because they were cloudy due to his intoxication.

**A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect**

"If you are gonna keep this crap up, then I'm leaving." He said, grabbing his coat.

"No Kouga! I'm the one who will be leaving, I've put up with your act for way too long. You can't treat me like this without facing the repercussions! I should've left months ago." She said storming out of the room.

**Every action in this world will bear a consequence**

"Kagome!!" Kouga screamed, running after her. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! You're nothing without me!" he screamed while grabbing her hair and pulling back hard. The force pulled her back to the floor, and a small pool of blood formed around her head from the cut caused by her first meeting with the wall.

**If you wade around forever you will surely drown**

**I see what's going down**

She quickly stood back up and turned around to face him. She ran towards him and pushed him up against the wall. "Get away from me Kouga, I'm done with you!!" she screamed, kneeing him in his groin before turning and walking for the door.

**I see the way you go and say your right again,**

**Say your right again**

**Heed my lecture**

"Fine, go!!" was all he managed to say, the pain he was feeling was evident on is face. Before he doubled over in pain he pushed her towards the door. Kagome tripped over the rug after he pushed her, but managed to catch herself by grabbing onto the door frame. "You can leave me. I know you'll come crawling back to me soon, because you can't survive with out me. Don't expect me to take you back because I won't, and I'm going to burn all of your things," he screamed as he limped slowly to the door. He watched her walking away, and then noticed that many of his neighbors were staring at him. He growled at them and then closed his door before limping to the freezer to get himself an icepack to put on his groin.

**Do you feel like a man**

**When you push her around?**

Kagome was slightly shocked that he didn't drag her back into the house, but she finally got over her shock and was left with pure anger and fury. She turned around and screamed, "Fine then, I'm finally free of that hell-hole you call home, as well as your constant torture and abuse. I HATE you Kouga!!" She ran into the street and never looked back. She just continued running and running and running, all the while feeling the stares she was recieving from the people around her. She knew she must look like hell with the bruises on her face, the blood that was soaking her hair and dripping slowly down her neck, the tears continually running out of her eyes, and the eyeliner that she knew had started running down her face. To top it all off, it started to rain a little. After a few minutes, the small rainfall turned into a torrential(sp?) downpour. The rain started seeping through her clothes, and she finally stopped running. She couldn't open her left eye fully because of the swelling of her sore left cheek and her right eye was was blinded by tears, rain, and eyeliner. She didn't notice that she was nearing the curb and stumbled down it.

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

She landed in the street and receieved a large scratch on her sore left cheek. She curled into the fetal position and started sobbing until she noticed that there was a hand was on her shoulder. "Kagome?" a familiar voice asked, worried. She turned around and wiped her tears away while smearing her running eyeliner across her cheeks. She recognized the man and the house she was in front of, and she quickly grabbed his leg and buried her face in his jeans. "Kagome, what happened?" the man asked, sounding very worried. When he didn't get a response, he picked her up and carried her into his house. Once inside, he sat her on a couch, and sat down next to her.

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**As your lies crumble down a new life she has found.**

"Oh Inuyasha, it was horrible. I left Kouga." She said looking at him, the damage to her cheek finally became visible to him and he gasped. He hugged her to his chest and put his hand on the back of her head, only to pull it away quickly and notice that his palm was covered in her blood. He looked down at her with grief in his eyes and wondered what Kouga had done to her that had left her so bloody and bruised. She pushed herself against his chest for warmth, comfort, and protection. She smiled slightly as he hugged her back, but winced when he touched the cut on the back of her head. "He hit me a lot Inuyasha, He hurt me so much. He abused me physically and emotionally, and I had finally had enough. I couldn't take it anymore, so I left." She buried her face into his chest and began to cry again softly.

**Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough...**

**Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough...**

**One day she will tell you that she has had enough**

**Its coming round again.**

He wrapped his arms around her and stroked her back lovingly, "Don't worry Kagome, I'm here." He said calmingly before kissing her lightly on the top of the head.

She looked up at him and tried to put on a smile. "I realize now that I never actually loved him. During Highschool I just wanted to go out with him because he was popular, and in the last seven months I only stayed with him because I was afraid. I didn't know if what he was saying about he was true, whether I actually could survive without him. In reality, I just didn't know how to end it." She looked down for a moment, trying to sort things out in her head. When she finally looked back up, she had a slight blush on her face, "Inuyasha...back in high school...I really...um...loved you...not Kouga"

He was a little surprised, but he had to admit that his joy outweighed his surprise. He had loved Kagome for a while, but she had been going out with Kouga. Kouga was strong and popular, Why would she want to go out with a loser like him? He had always been a geek, and he always assumed that the geek never got his happy ending. He wallowed in self-pity for a few moments before realizing that he hadn't told Kagome of his feelings yet. "I love you too Kagome." He said pulling her closer. Inuyasha pulled out of the hug and cupped Kagome's cheek in his hand. He gazed into her chocolate brown eyes and wiped her tears away with his thumb.

Kagome smiled up at Inuyasha as he wiped away her tears. "Inuyasha..." she said before he brushed her lips lightly against hers in a kiss that they would remember for the rest of their lives.

"Don't worry Kagome, I won't let him near you You'll never be treated like that again, not when you're with me" he said, swearing to himself that he would kill Kouga if he ever came near Kagome again.

**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has.**

Kagome closed her eyes, and images of Kouga beating her flashed through her head. It was like she was going through these things all over again, and it made her sick. she saw herself being slapped on the face, pushed into the wall, punched on the arm, pulled by the hair, and pushed out the door.

**Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?**

**Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?**

**Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end**

**As your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.**

She shook the images out of her head and looked up at InuYasha. When she looked at him, she felt an overwhelming feeling of hope and protection. She smiled to herself and snuggled her head against his chest, all the while replaying their kiss in her head. _So this is what an acutal relationship is supposed to be like_, Kagome thought to herself before falling asleep in InuYasha's arms.

**Face down in the dirt she says, this doesn't hurt she says I finally had enough...**


End file.
